Starfighters
See also: Vehicles Starfighters are small, agile starships of Gargantuan Size or smaller. Though they can travel in atmosphere, they excel at space combat. Starfighters can function with as few as one crewmember (The Pilot). Starfighters Additional Starfighters Listed below include all Starfighters of the Star Wars Saga Edition Roleplaying game, found in the various add-on reference books. Starships of the Galaxy Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide With the galaxy plunged into one war after another, most advancements in Starfighter design fall under the domain of various militaries. Few Starship manufacturers provide Starfighters for the private sector other than those made for local planetary militias and defense forces. Some of these Starfighters make it into wider use. However, the Republic frowns on private ownership of armed Starfighters, typically preferring that Starfighters with military-grade weapons be owned by government-sponsored organizations, including the various corporations allied with the Republic. Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Scum and Villainy Clone Wars Campaign Guide Even though the Clone Wars are waged between The Galactic Republic and The Confederacy of Independent Systems, a number of unaffiliated organizations participate in the struggle. Among these are countless mercenary bands that are drawn into the war by the siren song of easy money. Both Republic and Separatist forces supplement their interstellar forces with mercenaries. To the Separatists, it is a matter of business as usual; to the Republic, especially in the earliest days of the conflict, the use of mercenaries is necessary to bolster the few available fighter craft. With the coming of lawlessness in the wake of the war, piracy blossoms. Many late-war pirate bands are formed from disenfranchised mercenary companies, and their weapons include the same craft that are on the Republic and Separatist rolls earlier in the conflict. Other factions, too, possess unique vessels during the Clone Wars. The Mandalorians, for one, had their own ships, the majority of which are produced by Mandalmotors. The Seltiss line of luxury ships- expensive and opulent- are used by the Hutts and their ilk for centuries to come. Legacy Era Campaign Guide Like the Empire ruled by Palpatine, Darth Krayt's Sith Empire has clamped down on nonmilitary ownership of Starships outfitted with powerful weapons and defenses. Typically, most personnel Starfighters are too well armed to be owned by private citizens. However, some manufacturers have managed to get around bureaucratic limitations and produce Starfighters deemed appropriate for civilian use. However, these Starfighters are tightly monitored and regulated, and only the particularly wealthy (Or those who flout Imperial regulations) can afford to own and operate a well-armed Starfighter. The following Starfighters are available for general purchase by organizations (And, in rae cases, individuals) throughout the galaxy. Rebellion Era Campaign Guide Starfighters are the most basic military vessels used in space combat, serving roles as varied as patrol craft, armed transports, escorts, attack vessels, and bombers. Much easier to conceal than larger military ships, Starfighters are popular with Rebels, smugglers, pirates, and crime lords. An Imperial Star Destroyer can identify the military lines of a Corellian Corvette at a glance, but it's more difficult to determine whether the ships in a transport's hangar are defenseless shuttles or G1-M4-C Dunelizard Fighters. Although the X-Wing is the most famous Starfighter of The Rebellion Era, it is not the only fighter put to extensive use during that time. In addition to vessels left over from the Clone Wars and those designed for purely local use, hundreds of different Starfighters were produced and saw combat during the Galactic Civil War. The vessels presented below are typical examples of the Starfighter found throughout the galaxy in the hands of Rebels, Imperials, and those on the fringes of society. Homebrew Starfighters The following Homebrew Starfighters includes all Starfighters created through community, and therefore unofficial, creators.